


Darts

by dcisamtyler



Series: Cobb Vanth One-Shots [6]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28369854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dcisamtyler/pseuds/dcisamtyler
Summary: While out at the cantina, a cocky Cobb Vanth shows off his dart skills.
Relationships: Cobb Vanth/Reader, Cobb Vanth/You
Series: Cobb Vanth One-Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076255
Kudos: 6





	Darts

Hearing that it was his turn, Cobb slammed his drink on the table. 

Now was his time to shine. Now was his time to show Y/N what he could do – in a small group of amateurs and overconfident womp rats. He tossed a smug grin towards the crowd, his lips pursing as he lined himself up with the gray board tacked on the wall.

A circular target sat in the middle – tiny holes scattered throughout its many rings. With the many holes on the outer rings, it was clear that the drinks flowed easily that night. 

But it was Cobb’s turn. He’d surely show ‘em up, especially as Y/N’s gaze fell on him. They smiled and tilted their head at him. “Go ahead,” they mouthed.

Cobb winked and narrowed his eyes, moving the dart around in his hand. A deep breath in and he tossed one at the wall, hitting the center ring. The crowd around him erupted into cheers and he fell into laughter. Of course. This was his town - he wasn’t familiar with the idea of mediocrity. He pulled it out of the circle and turned towards Y/N. "Your turn, my dear."

Y/N’s eyes widened as the crowd’s gaze fell on them. They shook their head, fingers tightening around their cup. "Oh, no, I couldn’t."

Cobb narrowed his gaze on them as he smiled. Surprisingly, they let him grab their hand, lining them up. Gently placing the dart in their palm, his hand enclosed around theirs as he moved their fingers.

Y/N swallowed hard, realizing his body was flush behind theirs. He looked down at them - softness and trust in his eyes. As he guided them through the movement, they tossed the dart at the board and it hit the center ring, just as his did.

Y/N cheered and turned to jump into his arms in celebration, though Cobb was already there to pick them up, his strong arms at the small of their back. When he put them down, he brushed the stray hair out of their face. "I knew you could do it."

They smirked. "I did too."

Cobb stepped back, playfully squinting at them in disbelief. He looked them up and down as they placed their hands on their hips, their smirk deepening. "Have you played darts before?"

"Perhaps, once or twice…"

Cobb’s jaw dropped, his eyes sparkling.

"I think, somebody," Cobb grabbed their hand, his fingers playing with theirs, "just wanted my arms around them."

Shrugging, Y/N placed a hand on his cheek. "Maybe..."

Cobb's lips fell into a grin as he squeezed their hand. "Good," he whispered.


End file.
